Heartbeat
by Miidel
Summary: It has been a long while since Blaze has had any strange dreams. But she has had her first one in years since she first left her land of Sol. After having an abrupt disturbance by what seems like Sonic, she makes a friendship with a lost albino hedgehog named Silver. Will Blaze and Silver be able to save the destroyed world they are now living in?
1. Chapter 1

_**(This is my first story here, so it will probably be rather atrange compared to future stories I create.) **_

Ashura walked across the hills - or rather, he skated. He had a pair of roller skates on, and he drifted around, before noticing my staring.

''Oh; Blaze!''

I could hear his skates rolling as he came closer. His spines drifted in the slight breeze, in front of the clouds. The moon was set in the center of the sky, shining down. It seemed to accent his strange teal fur perfectly. The porcupine waved at me. Lifting Ashura with the strange strength I seemed to have, I told him to stop messing around.

But he knew I liked it.

Ashura could see me blushing, and heard a slight giggle.

''C'mon, Blaze..'' He said, jokingly.

''You've gotta be the most serious gal in all of Sol!'' I smiled a perky little smile, trying to hide it quickly. Ashura wasn't fooled.

''What'd you want me for, anyways?'' He questioned. The reason I had brought him here was because I wanted to say goodbye for now, as I was going to Mobius.

''I...I had another dream.''

Those were the only words I uttered to him, because it was enough to understand.

He opened his mouth. Only a little bit, which was unusual for someone as talkative as he was. Ashura frowned a bit.

''You mean...about the sonic?''

''It's a name, not a title.'' I corrected him. He rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue.

''Well, Blaze, thanks for telling me _all this. _I mean, you could have at least told me more than that.''

I sighed. ''Isn't that all you need to know?'' I countered him. He opened his mouth to argue, but closed it again. ''I'll miss you.'

' I reassured poor, naive Ashura. I took the moment to inspect him, to remember his smell, to cherish him.

his teal spikes were messy, but not wild. He had a fingerless black glove with green buttons on it (three, to be specific) which was his 'psychic hand' as he called it.

Ashura was left handed, and rightfully so. His right paw barely had any energy in it. this problem threw him off balance when flying, as his left side would always go higher.

Ashura was smart, though; and he managed to adjust to flying sideways, and could even use it to his advantage. his right arm had no use unless you want to fly one foot in the air and then fall on your side (he had many injuries.)

The porcupine's strange colors consisting only of black and teal were surprisingly pretty. He wore light up sketchers. He claimed they helped him see in the dark.

I stopped being silly in my thoughts and remembered the present.

I waved goodbye to him. I wouldn't see him for a while.


	2. Chapter 2: Between Dimensions

As I walked away from Ashura, I noticed he looked hurt. I guess if one of the people I trust most just left me, I would be hurt too.

I did something unusual that moment. I could feel the cold cradle of flowing water on my cheek. I wiped my eye.

I knew it wasn't good to think, but I didn't _want _to feel bad for Ashura. I was Blaze - the loner, as I was frequently called. I was called emotionless by some, and had never been sure if it was good or bad. I had broken an looming promise, and I felt it shatter.

But it felt... **good.**

there was something about breaking the emotionless thing that warmed my fur. It puffed up as though I was scared, yet the tears only made me feel happy.

I turned around to see Ashura, with a similar tear on the edge of his muzzle.

''Ashura...,'' I said. I didn't whisper, I really genuinely said it.

''You've made me something else.'' I smiled.

''You are naíve. But it is such a good thing...'' Those were my last words to him, or I thought they would be.

I felt the energy of my powers flow through me like blood. My heart became an energy source - I was powering Sol. And I felt myself slide into dimensions, to watch my body transform to adjust to other planes was ethereal and strange. I started to feel pain, which was normal.

The energy of Sol was very powerful, after all.

I felt like my body could be destroyed any moment. This was too much to handle.

I couldn't do it. In a way, I still had. But I couldn't finish.

I looked at my hand. it seemed transparent. My left eye and right eye were in two seperate planes.

''A-Ashura!'' I let out my pained cries. He was long gone - I would need to do this myself.

I looked around both sides. On my right, were the dark green valleys of before. But in my left eye, I saw a very strange orange sky. There were small metal buildings, not very close together.

This was like my dream. I envisioned the hedgehog being trapped by some strange creature. it had a similar shape to Sonic, except it seemed more... rock-like. I wondered out loud,

''Is he already gone?'' If you could see me you would know I was worried, but there was no one in sight. I landed down at the bottom of the desert place. I decided to go back to my right.

I decided to see if I could find Marine. But I realized I didn't even know where she ever was. I didn't find _ her, _she found me.

I was distraught. Perhhaps someone else could help? But who was there to help? I frowned, sitting down. I wws lost in thought, wondering how I would get out of this situation. I didn't know where I was, (but i did) and I couldn't find anyone. (but i could)

I went back to the desert. I had noticed some black around the clouds. It was a silhouette - It was Sonic, surely! It had his exact appearance.

I flew up to him, but he was flying past me - he could fly? I was puzzled, but before I could do anything, A black creature grabbed me.

''What's this?'' the thing said in a deep voice. It looked like the rocky thing from my dream. The hedgehog - who unfortunately didn't seem to be Sonic, turned around and gasped.

''The cat from my dreams!'' I heard him say. We had both dreamed of each other? I didnt even know him.

''Do you know this girl?'' The thing asked. It seemed amused.

''I..uh..'' The hedgehog seemed confused. I could see the strange gloves he wore glowing. it seemed like some sort of energy source. He was White, and had turquoise eyes. he had lots of fur wnd fuzz on his chest. and he had spines drooping in the shape of a leaf.

''Well,'' said the thing.

''You can't care much.'' He dropped me, like he expected me to fall. I continued to be in the sky. The thing was angered by this. It tried to tackle me. I attempted to dodge, but I hurled into the ground.

I could tell he busted something. Blood was trickling down my lips. The hedgehog came and picked me up.

''Are you alright? Who are you?'' He seemed caring. Clearly, my injury had worried the hedgehog.

''Thank you,'' I said. My speech was impaired due to my injury.

''My name is Blaze.'' It came out sounding like 'My Mame ib Bafe.'' He hoisted me up.

''I'm Silver!'' The hedgehog said.

This hedgehog didn't seem like much, but I knew little. If only I had realized how important he could be.


End file.
